Three Curious Kits
by XxSnowyDreamsxX
Summary: Sequel to 'One Small Kit' When three curious kits venture out of Starclan, they land in dangerous claws. Each with a different power, the kits are very special. When danger strikes, its up to Ravenfeather, and some of her old friends, to help save the kits.
1. Allegiances

ShadowClan Allegiances

Leader: Amberstar- dark ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Deputy: Ivytail- silver and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Darkcloud- dark grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Dawnpaw- black she-cat

Warriors:

Pinenose- light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Redstorm- reddish-gold tom with blue eyes

Nettleclaw- cream tom with pale green eyes

Fernfrost- white she-cat with dark grey patches and green eyes

Blackheart- black tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Russetclaw- russet colored she-cat with green eyes

Breezeheart- silver dappled she-cat

Snowfall- pure white tom with pale blue eyes

Frogleap- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw- white tom with blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderpaw- dark grey she-cat

Queens:

Hollyfrost- black she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Snowfall's kits

Firepool- flame coloured she-cat, mother to Flamekit- dark ginger tom

Elders:

Dovenose- dark grey she-cat with faded black patches and blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Patchkit

_Thanks for the kit names you guys sent in, I'll use them soon… I hope you enjoy my second story as much as the first!_

Chapter 1: Patchkit

He padded around the medicine den, taking in the different scents. Littlecloud, the Starclan medicine cat, came bounding in. "0h hello Patchkit! How are you?" he smiled. Patchkit looked up at the black and white tom and smiled back. Littlecloud had a strange herb in his mouth. "What's that?" asked Patchkit, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Littlecloud laughed fondly. "That is catmint. I need it to treat Dawnshadow's cough." Littlecloud explained. Patchkit twitched his ears. "I thought no-one got ill in Starclan?" meowed Patchkit. "You are a smart kit Patchkit. It's true, but… this illness doesn't count." Littlecloud looked uncertain, as if he was leaving out an important detail. Patchkit didn't question the medicine cat, but turned to walk away.

"Wait Patchkit! I was wondering… I'm getting old and…well, would you like to be my apprentice when you reach six moons?" Littlecloud asked. Patchkit purred happily. "Of course!" He meowed excitedly. He was four moons old, almost old enough to become a medicine cat apprentice. Littlecloud exploded in a fit of coughing. "I'm sorry Patchkit, I think I have a little sickness. I'll see you tomorrow." Littlecloud croaked. Patchkit nodded and ran back to the nursery.

"Where have you been Patchkit?" asked his mother, Ravenfeather, was curled up with Patchkit's two littermates, Spottedkit and Brackenkit. Spottedkit was grey tortoiseshell with blue eyes and Brackenkit was golden and brown with green eyes. Patchkit looked nothing like either of them, he was silver and black with patches of white. He also had bright blue eyes. "I've been with Littlecloud mother! He asked me to be his apprentice when I reach six moons!" squealed Patchkit excitedly. Ravenfeather gave him a lick on his head.

"You want to be a medicine cat?" snorted Brackenkit. "Well yes… the Starclan medicine cat is Littlecloud and when he fades, I will take his place." He explained. Spottedkit sniggered. "I want to fight for my clan, not... do whatever a medicine cat does." She grinned. Patchkit bristled. "A medicine cat saves warriors lives! They know all about herbs and how to treat wounds!" he growled. "That's enough kits. Patchkit, it's a great path you have chosen. You two, I know you'll be the best warriors Starclan have ever seen!" smiled Ravenfeather. Patchkit beamed at his mother's praise. Spottedkit sighed angrily. "You shouldn't be proud about being a medicine cat!" spat Brackenkit. Patchkit snarled at his brother, not sure why being a medicine cat was so bad. He ignored his brother and curled up around his mother's thick tail.


	3. Chapter 2: Spottedkit

Chapter 2: Spottedkit

Spottedkit scanned the clearing, her blue eyes sparkling with challenge. Suddenly she spotted the small golden brown tail of her brother hiding behind the fresh kill pile. She charged at full speed and leapt at her brother. He growled as Spottedkit pinned him down easily. "It's not my fault I'm the clan's best hunter!" she laughed boastfully. Brackenkit growled at his sister as he kicked her off.

Spottedkit and Brackenkit collapsed on the grass, sighing with boredom. "What can we do?" sighed Brackenkit, flicking his tail against the ground. Spottedkit smirked at her brother. "Let's sneak out, you know, go exploring." Suggested Spottedkit. Brackenkit snorted. "Yeah right! You wouldn't last a minute!" He laughed. Spottedkit jumped up and huffed. She swung her head over to the entrance, making sure no warrior was about. She narrowed her eyes and bounded over to the hole in the bramble wall around camp. She hissed to Brackenkit and they snuck over to the hole.

"Where are you going?" they whipped around to see Patchkit. He sat down, his tail covering his paws. Spottedkit rolled her eyes. "We are going exploring. You're not coming!" she growled. Brackenkit shrugged, "Maybe he could?" Spottedkit glared at him. "Fine come. But don't hold us back." She spat. Before Patchkit had a chance to answer, she grabbed his tail and dragged him out quickly.

It was quite late in the year, maybe winter, but Spottedkit couldn't tell. The grass in Starclan was always soft and the rivers were always clear and sparkly. It was almost boring. Brackenkit leapt over some rocks and skidded on the dew covered grass. Spottedkit laughed at him. Patchkit glanced back occasionally, scared that they were being followed. Spottedkit found her brother annoying, how he wanted to be a medicine cat.

It was beginning to get dark and they still hadn't got to the end of the large forest. For some reason, it still got dark in Starclan. They had recently passed the large cave with the seeing pool and the large rock that they had meetings under. "This forest has been going on forever!" complained Spottedkit. "Duh mouse brain! That's all there is. Nothing else." Snorted Brackenkit. "But…" stammered Spottedkit. "Look!" Patchkit piped up for once, gasping with excitement. They had come to a large clearing surrounded by willow trees. It was beautiful. Instead of the muddy ground, it was golden sand. "Wow…" sighed Brackenkit. "Where are we?" asked Patchkit. "You're in the Transport Clearing." The littermates turned to see a strange silver tabby tom, staring at them with bright yellow eyes. He looked like a spirit, with a slightly blue glow. Patchkit trembled and Spottedkit took a step back. Brackenkit stepped forward. "You won't hurt my sister and brother." He growled, unsheathing his claws.


	4. Chapter 3: Brackenkit

Chapter 3: Brackenkit

Brackenkit snarled at the spirit cat, who simply laughed at him. "You've wondered too far little kits. I can't let you leave, you see, this is dangerous. Many cats have tried to discover this place, as it's where cats can live again." The tom explained. Patchkit looked at the tom, startled. "But that's impossible!" he exclaimed. The tom shook his head. Suddenly, he lunged forward. He pushed Patchkit heavily on the sand, making him hit his head against a rock. Spottedkit was thrown next to her brother, both unconscious. "Why are you doing this?" Brackenkit spat. "So you can join the clans."

Brackenkit woke up, gasping. He looked around. The clearing they had once been in was replaced with a small cave. On one wall, some tiny paw-prints were engraved. He looked to his side and saw Spottedkit, her eyes wide. Patchkit was just beginning to stir. "Look Hollyfrost, the kits are waking up!" exclaimed a small black she-cat. Next to her, a heavily pregnant she-cat looked down at them, a warm smile on her face. "Who are you?" demanded Spottedkit. "We could ask you the same thing!" laughed the black she-cat. "This is Dawnpaw, and I'm Hollyfrost. We found you in the forest, unconscious. What are your names?" asked Hollyfrost. "My name is Brackenkit. This is Spottedkit and Patchkit." Explained Brackenkit. "So, you belong to another clan?" asked Dawnpaw. Spottedkit shook her head. "Um… we used to." Admitted Patchkit, still confused on what was going on. "Would you like to join ShadowClan?" asked a dark ginger she-cat as she walked in. The littermates exchanged glances. "Well, we are not getting out anytime soon." Whispered Spottedkit. Brackenkit nodded. "Ok, we'll join!"

The dark ginger she-cat jumped onto a high rock, calling, "All cats old enough to catch a frog gather here for a meeting!" Hollyfrost nosed the littermates out the cave and into a bright clearing. It wasn't as big as the Transport Clearing, but it was pretty big. Lots of cats came out, a mixture of different colors. They gathered under the rock. "As you know by now, the three kits we found are awake. I have decided to let them stay. They will train as apprentices-" Patchkit interrupted the leader. "I… do you already have a medicine cat?" he stammered. "Yes we do. But… I am getting old now… and I was going to give Dawnpaw her full name so I could retire. So he could become the new apprentice?" suggested Darkcloud. Dawnpaw gasped thank you and nuzzled her leader. "There we go then. Spottedkit and Brackenkit will become warriors, and Patchkit will become a medicine cat." The leader smiled. Then, she dismissed her clan with a flick of her bushy tail. Brackenkit didn't mind that his brother was going to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore, he had chosen his own path and Brackenkit was proud.


	5. Chapter 4: Patchkit

Chapter 4: Patchkit

Patchkit missed Littlecloud and Ravenfeather desperately, but he was excited for his apprentice ceremony. He glanced over at Spottedkit, who was rhythmically grooming her fur. Brackenkit was hoping around excitedly, pouncing on an orange leaf that had strayed into the nursery. Patchkit hadn't realized how cold it was down in the forest, but the autumn was beautiful. The call of Amberstar interrupted his thoughts.

"All cats old enough to catch a frog gather here for a meeting!" She beckoned the three littermates onto the rock where she stood. "Spottedkit, you have reached six moons and are in need of an apprenticeship. Spottedkit, you will be known as Spottedpaw and your mentor will be Russetclaw. Brackenkit, you will be known as Brackenpaw and your mentor will be Pinenose." Amberstar yowled. She paused to look at Darkcloud. "Darkcloud has retired and given Dawnshine her full name. Patchkit, you will be known as Patchpaw and your mentor will be Dawnshine." Amberstar finished and dismissed the clan. "Patchpaw, Spottedpaw and Brackenpaw!" the clan cheered.

Spottedpaw and Brackenpaw went to explore the territory, while Patchpaw went to learn some of the herbs. Dawnshine picked up a few storks of an herb and put it in front of Patchpaw. "What is this?" she asked. Without thinking, Patchpaw meowed, "catmint." He remembered the familiar lessons he had had with Littlecloud. Dawnshine put some small seeds in front of him. "Those are poppy seeds, they help ease pain and sent cats to sleep." Patchpaw answered. He was surprised that he knew that. "Wow, you have a gift Patchpaw!" purred Dawnshine. He smiled.

As he looked at the other herbs, he found that he knew the names. Yarrow leaves, comfrey, chervil and burdock root. Also, Dawnshine had a small pile of deathberries in on corner. "Why do you have deathberries?" asked Patchpaw. "Well, when some cats get sick, it's best to… send them to Starclan early." Explained Dawnshine. Patchpaw nodded. He understood, it was best for them

"Hey Patchpaw! Have fun? We did some hunting, look, I caught a bird!" meowed Spottedpaw as she came through the camp entrance. Brackenpaw followed behind. "Yeah, I had fun!" he purred. Suddenly, Cloudpaw and Cinderpaw came to show Spottedpaw and Brackenpaw where to sleep. Patchpaw left them and went to find his nest. Dawnshine had lined Patchpaw's moss nest with feathers, and had left a mouse for him. Patchpaw smiled. It was the kind of thing Littlecloud would have done.


	6. Chapter 5: Spottedpaw

Chapter 5: Spottedpaw

Spottedpaw sat up in her nest, scanning the apprentice den. She was in there alone, apart from Brackenpaw, who was in a deep sleep. She stepped outside, enjoying the morning sun warming her back. "Hello Spottedpaw! Want to join us on hunting patrol?" asked Frogleap. Spottedpaw nodded excitedly. She went to walk with Silverpaw and her sister, Cinderpaw. "Are you enjoying being a warrior?" asked Cinderpaw as they walked into the forest. "Yes!" meowed Spottedpaw. "Just wait until you have to check the elders for ticks!" purred Silverpaw. Spottedpaw wrinkled her nose with disgust. The other apprentices laughed. "Quite you lot! You'll scare away the prey. The other patrols won't thank you!" growled Ivytail.

"Ok, what do you smell?" encouraged Russetclaw. Spottedpaw tried to focus, but before she had a chance to think, Silverpaw meowed, "mouse!" Frogleap nodded approval. "And you Spottedpaw, what do you hear?" asked Russetclaw. She blinked slowly as she looked around at the patrol. They were staring at her. She gave her chest a couple of licks as she mumbled, "I don't know." Suddenly, she looked up eagerly. "Wait I do! I can hear the little paw steps of the mouse. It sounds pretty plump." Smiled Spottedpaw. Without warning, she pounced over a small holly bush and trapped the mouse under her claws. She felt a small tingle in her paws.

Considering she had never caught a mouse before, she thought she did very well. She must have, because the patrol were staring at her with large wide eyes. Silverpaw backed away, snarling. Cinderpaw stood behind Ivytail Spottedpaw tilted her head with confusion. "You… how… you're me!" Stammered Silverpaw. Confused, Spottedpaw looked down at her paws. They were silver. Suddenly, she realised. Spottedpaw wasn't Spottedpaw anymore, she was Silverpaw. "Why do you look like Silverpaw?"

Spottedpaw ran back to camp. She was confused and scared. She ran into the medicine den, relived to find Patchpaw alone. "Help me Patchpaw!" she yowled. "Silverpaw?" he meowed. "No, it's me… or, it used to be. It's Spottedpaw." She sighed. Patchpaw and Spottedpaw sat down, trying to process everything. Spottedpaw tried to explain everything to her littermate, desperate for her intelligent brother to come up with a logical explanation. "I'm really not sure… Just stay low and try and come up with a few excuses." Patchpaw meowed. Suddenly, she felt the tingly feeling she had experienced a little while ago, when she was still Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw looked down and felt a relief when she saw her own fur instead of Silverpaw's. She exchanged a look with Patchpaw, wondering if that would happen again.


	7. Chapter 6: Brackenpaw

Chapter 6: Brackenpaw

After border patrol, Brackenpaw went back into camp to find out what the noise was about. Silverpaw pushed past her friends and came to see the golden brown tom. "Have you seen your sister? Amberstar needs to speak with her." Silverpaw asked. Brackenpaw shrugged. Silverpaw slowly turned away and went over to her mentor.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a meeting." Yowled Amberstar. Brackenpaw went and sat by Patchpaw, who smelt like herbs. "Where's Spottedpaw?" Brackenpaw whispered to his brother. Patchpaw glanced at the forest nervously. "Look, meet me in the forest later. We need to talk." He whispered. Then, Patchpaw got up and went to sit with his mentor. Silverpaw, Cinderpaw and Cloudpaw were chattering excitedly at the foot of the rock. Brackenpaw assumed that the meeting must be their warrior ceremony. "We have three apprentices in need of warrior names. Cinderpaw, you are a brave and courageous apprentice and will make a great warrior. You will be known as Cindertail." Amberstar paused to touch noses with the new warrior. "Silverpaw, you are a curious and talented apprentice, and will make a proud warrior. Silverpaw, you will be known as Silverwind." Once again, Amberstar touched noses with the she-cat. "Cloudpaw, you are a smart and quick-thinking apprentice, and will make a strong warrior. You will be known as Cloudstorm." Amberstar led the three new warriors down off the rock. The clan got up and nuzzled them. "Cloudstorm, Cindertail and Silverwind!" they chanted.

Brackenpaw saw Patchpaw leave the camp, flicking his tail towards his brother. Brackenpaw peered around and followed his littermate. "Finally!" snapped Spottedpaw as Brackenpaw approached his sister and brother. "Where have you been?" Asked Brackenpaw. Soon Patchpaw and Spottedpaw had explained everything. "So that's why Amberpaw wanted to see you!" meowed Brackenpaw. Spottedpaw gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. Patchpaw and Spottedpaw walked back to camp and left Brackenpaw to hunt by himself. He had been possessing his sister's gift, he heard a whimper. Thinking Flamekit was following him, he leapt through the bushes. He gasped as he spotted two foxes. One was stuck in a fox trap and the other was licking his mate's tail comfortingly. "Please help! She is stuck, and she is pregnant." The male croaked. Brackenpaw jumped back, startled. "I thought… how can I understand you?" he asked. The fox didn't bother to reply as he watched his mate. Brackenpaw carefully tread around the fox trap and picked up a large stick. He quickly prised open the trap and the female crawled free. Her mate licked the blood from her fur. "Thank you ever so much. My name is Fire and my mate's is Eva." Fire smiled. Brackenpaw nodded and backed away. He jumped with fright as he backed into Patchpaw. "I think I understand what's going on. Spottedpaw's gift is… well, turning into different cats to develop their skills, yours is speaking to different animals and mine is… well I don't know yet." Patchpaw smiled.

As the brothers returned to camp, Spottedpaw was being taken into the leaders den. "Good luck…" murmured Brackenpaw. He sighed and went to his den. It was pretty small with comfy moss nests. They were lined with grey and white feathers. For some reason, there was a small stream running through the apprentice den and medicine den, so the apprentices and sick cats had great access to water. Tired and confused, Brackenpaw decided to have an early night. After all, he was going on dawn patrol. The sky was beginning to get dark now, and Spottedpaw was still in Amberstar's den. Brackenpaw prayed to Starclan that his sister wasn't in too much trouble.


	8. Chapter 7: Spottedpaw

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, tons to do, you know, school and stuff. Anyways, I am going on holiday next week, so I won't be able to update STILL! So I thought I'd give you a cliffy to keep you going ;)**

Chapter 7: Spottedpaw

Spottedpaw trudged into Amberstar's den sadly. She didn't know how to explain what had happened. Amberstar flicked her tail to get Spottedpaw to sit down. She was paced on the spot, muttering to herself. As hard as she tried, she couldn't think of an excuse. "Right, come join us Silverpaw." Spottedpaw turned to see the apprentice, still shaking with confusion and shock. "Tell me in your words Silverpaw, what happened?" asked Amberstar. "Well… we were on patrol and she…just…turned into me!" she explained. Spottedpaw opened her mouth to explain her side, but Amberstar silenced her.

"So Spottedpaw, what do _you_ think happened?" Amberstar pressed. Spottedpaw flinched as the two cat's eyes stared at her. She gulped, but then an idea came to her. "I…you see, it must have been a trick of the light. Honestly, how could a cat change into another?" she meowed. Amberstar looked down at the ground, processing everything. "I suppose so…" mumbled Amberstar. Once she started she couldn't stop. "Plus, Silverpaw was hunting, and we were very hot that day. Maybe she just…hallucinated?" asked Spottedpaw. She thought the idea was stupid, because it wasn't hot that day, mostly windy, but the cats seemed to believe it. Silverpaw muttered something like _I guess that was possible… _and walked away.

Spottedpaw ran out of the leader's den, relived to be free. Most cats still gave her strange looks, but her brothers came running. "How was it?" asked Patchpaw. "What happened?" Brackenpaw asked too. Spottedpaw smiled. "Let's just say everything will be back to normal." She laughed. "Wanna go hunting? Patchpaw, you can come to and collect herbs or something." Meowed Brackenpaw. The littermates headed out into the forest, all in a happy and cheerful mood.

"It's so fun having powers and stuff. Maybe yours is… like, knowing where all the flower things are?" suggested Spottedpaw to Patchpaw. Patchpaw bristled. "They are herbs, not flower things, but you could be right." Admitted Patchpaw. Spottedpaw shrugged and raced Brackenpaw into the bushes. When she caught up, Brackenpaw was panic-stricken. "Where is Patchpaw?" he whispered. "I don't know, I lost him… why?" Spottedpaw questioned her brother, who was still looking terrified. He flicked his tail slowly to behind a holly bush. Spottedpaw parted some twigs and bracken and peered through the thorny bush. She winced in pain as a thorn stuck in her paw. She gasped in horror. Three huge male two-legs were clambering through the forest, crushing grass and herbs under their huge paws. "What can we do?" hissed Brackenpaw. Before Spottedpaw could reply, she was whisked up by one of the smaller males. She whined and hissed, scratching him. He brought her to his green monster and she was thrown into the back of the large monster. She soon went dizzy and everything went black…


	9. Chapter : Patchpaw

Chapter 8: Patchpaw

Patchpaw stumbled through the forest, growling angrily to himself. Dawnshine had said she was low on catmint and yarrow, which both grew on the bank of a nearby river. Suddenly, he heard a familiar yowl. Patchpaw looked around and decided the horrific meows came from behind a thorn bush. He tried to jump over the bush, but landed in a heap with Brackenpaw when he reached the other side. "Watch it!" Patchpaw joked, but he could tell his brother was not in the mood to be teased. "What's wrong?" he asked, remembering why he was there. "Two-legs… they took Spottedpaw…. In monster…" he stammered.

"Which way did they go?" asked Patchpaw as they made their way back to camp. "Let's go rescue her ourselves! Come on, we can't trust the clan!" whined Brackenpaw. Patchpaw had thought about it himself, but it was unrealistic. "I can't… I'm a medicine cat now." Patchpaw answered firmly. "Fine, then…then I will go alone." Brackenpaw meowed stubbornly. "No, you will get killed." Sighed Patchpaw.

Brackenpaw stopped, angry and saddened. "I am going Patchpaw, tell the clan that I am hunting or something." He growled. Patchpaw looked him in the eye and knew instantly that he would not change his mind. "First, let me get you some cobwebs, there are some under that branch. The two-leg must have given you a bad scratch." Patchpaw said, walking over to the tree. He put some cobwebs on his brother's leg. "Thanks. Now, I better get going, goodbye brother." Smiled Brackenpaw, licking him on the shoulder. Patchpaw let out a purr of goodbye and watched his littermate walk away slowly.

Patchpaw walked half-heartedly back to camp, looking at his paws as they stepped on the frozen leaves that were dotted around the forest path. He looked up at the sky, praying for his brother's safe return, as a frosty red leaf landed gracefully on his nose. "Please, give Brackenpaw the strength and courage to save our sister." He muttered.

Walking back into camp, he felt uneasy when he saw Snowfall pacing worriedly outside the nursery. At once, Patchpaw realised he was supposed to be helping Dawnshine. He picked up some dry moss from the medicine den and stuck it under the small stream that flowed through the den. He rushed into the nursery to find Hollyfrost panting and yowling. Patchpaw stuck the dripping moss next to Hollyfrost and she nodded thanks. "Good job you turned up Patchpaw, the first one is coming." Dawnshine meowed. Hollyfrost bit down on the stick in her mouth so much that it split in two. Patchpaw spotted a small bundle and began to give it a lick. Soon it began mewling and he smiled. "Congratulations Hollyfrost, your first kit is a beautiful she-kit. One more to go." Smiled Patchpaw. With one more growl, Hollyfrost gave birth to a second she-kit. One was black and the other was black and white. "I will name the black and white kit Swiftkit." She purred. Suddenly, Snowfall came in and gave his mate a lick. "I love it, our beautiful daughter Swiftkit. What about the other?" Asked Snowfall. Hollyfrost smiled sadly. "Can we name her Ravenkit?" Suggested Hollyfrost. Snowfall nodded slowly. Patchpaw felt his heart break as he saw his mother's best friend quietly look up at Starclan, her eyes large and watery. "I'm sorry, Ravenfeather… she was a great cat." Muttered Patchpaw. Hollyfrost looked at Patchpaw. "How did you know her?" asked Dawnshine. "Um… I…I had a message from her, from Starclan." Gulped Patchpaw. Hollyfrost's eyes lit up. "What did she say?" she asked. Patchpaw suddenly had an idea to explain his brother's absence. "She said Brackenpaw had to go… to find the answer to this prophesy." Patchpaw mumbled. Hollyfrost began to lick Ravenkit and Swiftkit to keep them warm. "You better go tell this to Amberstar."


End file.
